ONaF 2 Guide with Tips and Tricks
This Article will help you beat ONaF 2 (Hard Boiled Mode has not been added yet) Tips on antagonist mechanics Flumpty, being immune to the plot, teleports randomly throrought the Night (activating 12 AM, starting at CAM 3 blocking The Owl from sight). If he's not seen on ANY cameras he's outside the Office, however, letting Flumpty increase the exposure meter for up to a second isn't so bad, as he deals the least amount of exposure (except The Owl, who, instead of raising the exposure meter, outright kills you) out of all the antagonists (possibly to balance out the fact he teleports anywhere he wants at any time he wants). Birthday Boy Blam activates at 1 AM and follows the set path of: CAM 6, CAM 3, CAM 7 and your Office, once Birthday Boy Blam has dissapeared from CAM 7, you have less than 2 seconds to turn off the lights, he deals slightly more exposure than Flumpty but still very little. The Owl activates once it's eyes open after Flumpty has stopped blocking it from view in CAM 3, after some time, The Owl will go down through 2 of the Vents, to easily repel The Owl, check the Vent you have closed (Left Vent is CAM 4 and Right Vent is CAM 5), if it's not there, close the other vent immeaditely! At 2 AM on the dot, you will hear a sound, which means Grunkfuss the Clown is active, it's a hole in the Constitution on the left side of the Office, he will have a Patience Meter going down from 2000, draining 30 Patience a second (about 66 seconds before he appears in the Office), which is viewable in CAM 2. He deals more exposure than any other antagonist (with the exception of the Eyesaur) in the game. So keep looking at that patience meter! Then turn off lights once the patience meter reaches below 100. Once you hear a specific sound (sounds similar to the sound where the Power runs out in FNAF but shortened), the Eyesaur is active (around 4-5 AM). Eyesaur follows the set path of CAM 1, CAM 3, CAM 6 and your Office, due to the high amount of eyes the Eyesaur has, Eyesaur deals the most exposure in the game! So much that in Hard Boiled Mode, if Eyesaur sees you with the lights on, it will INSTANTLY KILL YOU IF YOUR EXPOSURE METER HAS BEEN FILLED A QUARTER OF THE WAY OR MORE! Golden Flumpty starts appearing at around 4 AM appearing in your Office, to repel him, turn off the lights (risking an Owl Death) or lift the Laptop up (the superior method), if you don't, R.I.P. The Redman is a Computer Virus that appears in a random Camera on your Laptop trying to inject a computer virus, click cancel ASAP, while he does appear early in the Night, he does become more active at 4 AM and 5 AM. The Golden Strategy Phase 1 1: Bring Up Laptop 2: Check Cams 3, 7 and 6 (recommend checking twice on CAM 7 once Blam is there and always check CAM 3 twice before putting down the Laptop) 3: If The Owl is gone from it's urinal, check the closed Vent's Cam, if The Owl is not there, shut the other vent and repeat the process 4: Bring Down Laptop 5: Close the open Vent (The Owl is more likely to go down the open vent, so theoretically closing the vent after The Owl is gone will make it go down the closed Vent, however this could be proven false in the future, but just do it while the Laptop is charging) 6: If The Redman's Virus pop-up pops up, cancel it immeaditely 7: If Flumpty's outside the Office (or Blam has left CAM 7), immeaditely turn off the lights 8: Repeat until 2 AM Phase 2 Once it's 2 AM, bring down the Laptop and begin the phase after closing the open Vent 1: Bring Up Laptop 2: Check Cams 3, 7 and 6 (with special attention on Cams 3 and 7) 3: Check Grunkfuss' Patience, if it's down to below 100, put down the Laptop and turn off the lights 4: If The Owl is gone from it's urinal, check the Cam corresponding to the closed Vent, if it's not there, immeaditely close the other Vent 5: Bring Down Laptop 6: Close the open Vent 7: Cancel the Redman's Virus pop-up if it appears 8: Turn off the lights once Blam has left Cam 7 or Flumpty is outside your office (or Grunkfuss' Patience is below 100) 9: Repeat until 4 AM Phase 3 Once 4 AM strikes, bring down Laptop, close the open Vent and turn off the light if necessary Repeat everything in Phase 2 but with an added Step: If Golden Flumpty appears in your Office, do not hesitate to bring your Laptop up GG to you if you reached SPAM o' Clock! Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2